lilo_and_stitch_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hula Dance Lessons Botched/Vincent's Group's Visit
Meanwhile, in the waters of Hawaii, a large school of fish of all kinds stood still in a whole group, idle. Lilo & Stitch Parodies Studios Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali'i wahine O Lili'ulani 'O ka Wo hi ku'' A horizontal line of eight pairs of feet stepped forward a few times and stopped after the second stop, holding their stance still. Presents Ka pipio mai o ke anuenuehi Na waiho'o lu'u a halikeole'e Another fish with a sandwich in its mouth swam past the school of fish, and after a split second, they broke off the group and swam away, revealing a small and slender 6-year-old girl with fair skin and dirty blond hair in two pigtails, wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit, swimming through the ocean water, passing some sea animals as she did the breaststroke, headed for the dry land. Her name is Penny. '''Penny & Stitch E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai Hawai'i akea i Kaua'i The eight people who stepped their feet were grown Hawaiian women. They wore white tube tops that ended all the way down to their waists, matching shin-length pantalettes, green grass skirts, green anklets, bracelets, and crowns on their heads, made of leaves. Thew all went barefoot. They raised their right hands pointed upward, and made a starting hula pose, as they were all hula dancers. Meanwhile, back in the ocean, two dolphins popped out of the water and splashed back in. Penny reached the surface and breathed in. She floated as she looked for land to reach further on. She breathed in and dove back in. O Kalākaua he inoa'' 'O ka pua mae'ole i ka lā Original Score Composed and Conducted by '''Alan Silvestri The hula dancers started dancing slowly and steadily. They lowered their arms, then raised them again, switching one for another for the air, their hands briefly touching each other as they switched. As Penny continued to swim for the land, she noticed a wave coming overhead. She smiled at the wave and breathed in as she was about to go under again. Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna Kea Art Director Ric Sluiter The hula dancers spun in one 360 degree circle, and their hands briefly touched as they switched up and down positions above their heads while three young men followed with a pattern on a small instrument called an ipu. The three young men bumped the ipu on the ground slightly and tapped them twice, then on the ground and tapped them twice, and so forth. Ke 'ā maila i Kīlauea Mālamalama i Wahinekapu Associate Producer Lisa M. Poole Another wave rose and then receded near the surface of a beach as Penny popped up again. She held her breath as she reached for what would be the sand again as she let out her breath, landed on all fours and began to break into a run. On the beach, people walked around in their swimsuits, playing Frisbee, putting on sunscreen, and reading books. Penny nearly fell but managed to keep her balance and keep running. A ka luna o Uwēkahuna I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea As Penny ran, she took a small bag and put it on her shoulder, and continued running, still wearing her two-piece swimsuit, but stopped in front of a tall and obese man who passed by, covered in sunburns except on one portion of his body where he wore a tank top but still, and he had an ice cream cone in his hand. Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu Ua wehi ka hula o ka mamo Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'i O Kalākaua he inoa'' Penny glanced at him for a second, then pulled out a camera from in her bag, tilted it a couple times, then stepped back a bit, took a picture of the man, then ran off as the ice cream slipped off its cone and the man turned his head down to see it as Penny continued running into what looked like a quiet forest walkway, and behind it was a small building. Based on the Story "Lilo & Stitch" by '''Chris Sanders O Kalākaua he inoa'' 'O ka pua mae'ole i ka lā As Penny continued running through the quiet woods without stopping, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a green grass skirt, and put it around her waist, covering her panties and tied the laces tightly, and then covered them up. while back in the building, the hula dancers continued dancing. Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna Kea Produced by '''Clark Spencer As the dance still continued, Seven children waited to come out from behind a wall, watching the older dancers do their part as they waited patiently for their call. The first child is a girl with a slight rural Midwestern accent, short blue hair that covers her right eye red painted nail, blue eyeshadow, yellow teeth, wearing a dark green tube top that exposes her midriff and her belly button, black panties underneath a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets and a leaf hakulei in her hair. Her name is Marie Kanker. The second is a slender girl with blonde/yellow hair and buck teeth, wearing a red tube top that exposes her midriff and her belly button, gray panties underneath a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets, and a leaf hakulei in her hair. Her name is May Kanker. The third is a small and slender doll-like 5-year-old girl with fair skin, black eyes, orange-red hair in curly poofs on both sides of her head, and freckles, wearing a yellow tube top that exposes her midriff and her belly button, white panties with red polka dots underneath a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets, and a leaf hakulei in her hair. Her name is Princess Morbucks. The fourth child is a small girl with Chibi-like proportions; she has a large head in relation to a small body, tan skin, rosy cheeks, glossy pink lips, and short platinum blonde hair in a bob-cut with low front bangs that cover her dark brown eyebrows, a small rosy jellybean-like nose. large and animesque deep periwinkle eyes, and dark thick upper and lower lashes that are varnished in mascara, wearing a hot pink tube top that exposes her midriff and her belly button, white panties underneath a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets and a leaf hakulei in her hair. Her name is Taffyta Muttonfudge. The fifth child is a small young boy with fair, freckled skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and deep blonde hair styled into an upward cowlick, wearing a pair of white briefs, a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets, and a leaf hakulei in his hair. His name is Rancis Fluggerbutter. The sixth child is a small and pretty young girl with Chibi-like proportions; fair skin, a small nose, large and animesque green eyes, short and deep mint green hair with front bangs and stubby pigtails tied in the back with pinkish-red hair ties, wearing a pinkish-red tube top that exposes her midriff and her belly button, white panties with red polka dots underneath a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets and a leaf hakulei in her hair. Her name is Candlehead. The seventh and last is a girl with fair skin, orange/ginger that covers her eyes and poor teeth as one of them is blue and the rest yellow freckles and yellow/gold ring earrings, wearing a pink tube top that exposes her midriff and her belly button, white panties with red polka dots underneath a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets, and a leaf hakulei in her hair. Her name is Lee Kanker. May slowly touched Marie and pushed her forward so she could see better behind the wall, but May looked back at her, annoyed. The, their instructor called them in Hawaiian language to come out and take their positions, and the seven children did as they were told. Ke 'ā maila i Kīlauea Mālamalama i Wahinekapu As the seven children walked across the stage to take their positions, the instructor counted how many were in place. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..." He soon noticed one was missing from her position as the seven who were present started dancing with the older dancers. Fourth from the right. "Ay-yi-yi." said the instructor, putting his head in his palm. A ka luna o Uwēkahuna I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea Outside, Penny got closer to the building as she came out of the quiet woods, putting a leaf anklet on her left ankle, hopping slowly towards the place, as the other seven children danced the same moves as the older dancers behind them. Penny reached the door to the building, opened it and went inside. Mahalo nui 'ia ke Kuini O Lili'ulani Wo ka 'o hi ku'' Written and Directed by '''Wendy Hamton Chris Sanders & Dean DeBlois As the dancers, the old and the young continued dancing, slowly and gracefully, Penny showed up behind two older ones, looking, and keeping behind them, wet and dripping with ocean water. She was now wearing a hot pink tube top that exposes her midriff and her belly button, white panties underneath a green grass skirt, and green leaf bracelets, leaf anklets, and a leaf hakulei in her hair. The instructor turned to the left, and paced around, thinking. Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo When Penny truly saw the instructor wasn't looking, she quickly moved into the line of the younger hula dancers, and danced the same graceful moves with a smile on her face, unlike the other young dancers, who had a straight face as they continued. Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'i 'O Kalakaua he inoa When the song was finished, all the dancers finished the dance and all said in unison, "He Inoa No Kalani Kalākaua Kulele!" And suddenly, Princess Morbucks slipped onto her back, and one by one, all the other young dancers slipped and fell, all except one, Penny. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lilo and Stitch Fanmakes Category:Lilo and Stitch Parodies